Fighter
by CierraBlack76
Summary: Luna wakes up in Neverland with no memory. Pan's shadow told Peter she is special, but it's up to him to figure out why. Will Luna survive Neverland? And if she can, will she survive Peter Pan?


I blinked my eyes groggily, rubbing my throbbing head. Light flooded my vision, causing me to squint as I slowly picked myself up off my stomach. I felt sand on my hands, hearing waves crash onto the shore, making my confusion grow. Am I on a beach? My eyes adjusted to the brightness, proving that I was in fact on a beach.

"What the hell?" I said aloud, my voice scratchy. How long had I been asleep here? Where even is here? How did I get here? So many questions where running through my mind. I brushed sand off myself as I stood, my legs weak, almost giving out from under me. I tried remembering how I got here, my breathing speeding up. I didn't remember anything. I didn't know where I came from, if I had a family or friends, all I knew was my name. I looked around me, hoping to see something familiar. I am apparently not that lucky. Well, there's no visible land I can see looking at the ocean, which made me think I must be on an island. So, I guess my only hope of figuring anything out would be to go inland. I kicked the sand out of frustration and started towards the forest. I walked through the very dense forest for what seemed like hours. I didn't know if I was going in circles or getting someplace. I continued walking straight, hearing something in the distance. It sounded like water, a waterfall possibly. I followed the sound of running water and soon enough came to a beautiful lagoon. To the side of the forest there was cliffs, which a gorgeous waterfall cascaded from. I got closer to the water, completely mesmerized by it. The sun was beginning to set and I began to grow concerned about where I could sleep. Or if there were any predators on this island, my breath hitched at the thought. I had no idea who or what could be inhabiting this place and I was completely defenseless. I was trying not to panic when I heard movement come from the water. I frantically looked around, I could see ripples in the water. Maybe it was just a fish. I don't know why, but my feet were slowly making its way to the water's edge. An eerily beautiful singing voice grabbed my attention. My head shot towards the voice. My mouth fell agape when I saw what was in the water before me. A mermaid. You know, those mythical half woman, half fish creatures. _Mythical._ I had to be dreaming, mermaids don't exist. I was drug out of my panic by the singing of the fairytale creature. I had a dire urge to get closer to the creature, her voice was just so beautiful. My bare feet touched the warm water as I slowly waded through it, towards the mermaid. The water was past my waist and suddenly I was pulled out of the water and back onto land. I yelped in surprise, but before I could even say anything I was pinned to a tree. A boy around my age had a tight grip on my throat, holding me firmly and painfully in place. He had light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He looked quite fit and was possibly the most attractive person I had ever seen. All my questions I previously had caught in my throat.

"Mermaids are deadly, you know." His British accent filled my ears. But, his voice was not friendly.

"Mermaids aren't real." I managed to get out. The boy cocked an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" He spat, squeezing my neck harder. I involuntarily gasped in pain and that I was suffocating. Black spots were beginning to appear in my vision and I knew I'd pass out soon if he didn't let go. A cool breeze suddenly washed over us, the boy abruptly released me. I fell to the ground, holding my neck and trying to catch my breath. I looked up, confused as to why he let me go. My eyes widened in shock, a shadow with glowing green eyes was floating in front of me. "Why would you do that?" He yelled at the shadow. "I call the shots around here! A girl can be of no use to me, let alone survive on Neverland. She was almost killed by a mermaid!"

"Neverland?" I croaked, still holding my neck in pain. "As in Peter Pan, Lost Boys, Tinkerbell?" Confusion gripped my entire body. This had to be a dream.

"The very same." The boy growled at me, turning back to the shadow. They looked as if they were internally speaking. "Very well, you better be right about this." The shadow turned and flew not but an inch from my face, hovering for just a few seconds, before flying away. The boy ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep sigh. "My shadow tells me that you are a very special girl. One I could find most useful." He strolled towards me, one brow raised.

"This has to be a dream." I said, shaking my head. "Why can't I remember anything?" I was starting to feel dizzy. This guy can't expect me to believe I'm in Neverland. But, that shadow and the mermaid. This must be a dream.

"You don't remember anything before arriving here?" I shook my head, stumbling slightly. The boy grabbed ahold of my waist, preventing me from falling. "Interesting. Allow me to introduce myself, love. Peter Pan, at your service."

"Nope." I managed to get out before losing consciousness entirely.

X

"Why would Pan's shadow bring a girl here?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes quickly, attempting to sit up. My head slammed against something hard, causing me to yelp in pain.

"Well, look who's awake." A tall, blonde boy said monotonously. "Timothy, go tell Pan." I came to notice that I was in a cage. Are you kidding me right now? Pan? So, yesterday wasn't just a dream. Neverland is real, mermaids are real, the lost boys appear to be real, Peter Pan's shadow is real, and Peter Pan is real.

"Don't go on and faint again, love." An all too familiar voice humorously said. "Let her out." Two boys, who appeared to be twins, unlocked the cage.

"Was locking me in a cage really necessary?" I growled, crawling to my feet. Peter wore a smirk on his face, just making me angrier.

"I thought it was better to proceed with caution, considering you showed up here without me having any knowledge of it at all. I know everything that happens on this island, but somehow did not see you arrive." His voice got lower as he got closer. I could feel his breath across my face. My stomach felt funny, I shook my head.

"So, Neverland is real?" I managed.

"Clearly." Pan said bored. "Boys, I feel like we should welcome the lost girl with a game." He exclaimed, earning yells and hoots from the boys. "Luna, if you survive, you become one of us and I'll answer some questions for you. Ready?" How did he know my name? I didn't think I ever told him.

"Survive?" I stuttered out, confused. Peter pushed me forward to the middle of what looked like their camp.

"Felix." Peter called the tall blonde boy towards us. "Show her the weapons." Weapons? Felix grabbed my arm, pulling me to a tent. Inside there was an abundance of swords, axes, bows, and spears. What game was I to play?

"Felix, right?" I attempted small talk. He grunted in response. "What kind of game am I playing?" An evil smirk made its way to the boy's face.

"I would call it more of an initiation than a game, but then again, everything is a game to Pan. Pick your weapon before he grows inpatient and you have nothing." Initiation? "Do you want to die?" He asked, growing irritated that I wasn't doing anything. I shook my head, my hand reached for a belt with daggers.

"Okay." I said nervously. He smirked at my choice in weapons and ushered me back to the middle of the camp. The boys were all in a circle, Peter was sitting in a chair with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Alright, Luna, pick a lost boy. Any lost boy." Pan toyed with me.

"Do I get to know why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Fight to the death, of course!" He smiled. My stomach dropped, I don't know if I have any experience in fighting at all. I am going to die. I started looking for the weakest link, but was I really expected to kill a little boy? "Remember, looks aren't always as they seem." Pan taunted, noticing what I was doing. Was he trying to make me doubt myself? Or was he trying to help. 'Everything is a game to Pan.' Felix's words rang through my head. It takes two to play a game.

"Any lost boy?" I asked innocently. If I was going to die, I might as well throw some shock factor at him. I got the feeling he didn't get challenged often. And if this asshole was going to make me fight to the death, why not?

"That's what I said." He drawled out, raising his brow. I think he was wondering if I was slow or something.

"You." I said confidently. Gasps were heard from the crowd, Felix look shocked as hell. Pan's face faltered for a second from surprise, but he quickly composed himself.

"Excuse me?" He smirked, getting out of his chair and walking towards me. He circled me like a lion circling its prey. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, I was on the precipice of death. Peter was a mere few inches from my face, an evil grin on his.

"You heard me." I smirked, showing no fear.

"You have fire, love." He stroked my cheek. "Too bad I'll have to put it out." He reached to grab my neck, but I already knew that move. I ducked out of the way quickly, putting feet between us. A smirk was on his face, it seemed that he did that a lot. "Interesting." He growled slightly. Peter moved quickly and soon was out of sight. So, Peter Pan did possess magic like in the stories. Shit. "Boo." He whispered in my ear, he put me in a headlock, taking a dagger from my belt. I went rigid, pretending to struggle. If I can get him to underestimate my strength for a second, I could break free. But, either way, I knew this was a fight I couldn't win. So, do I give up? Quickly, I elbowed him in the gut. Tearing his arm away from me. I kicked the dagger out of his hand, unfortunately for me, he recovered quickly. He pulled me back by my hair, I could feel his breath on the side of my neck. "Haven't you ever heard? Peter Pan never fails." He spun me around so I was facing him. I slammed my head into his, shocking him. Before he could realize what just happened, I kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. Peter Pan was lying on the ground in front of me, trying to collect himself. I could see his face growing red and the glare he possessed made my blood run cold. It took no more than a second for me to be on my back, Peter Pan straddling me, my dagger ripped from my hand unnoticed and now at my throat. Despite the lethal position I was in, I couldn't help the goosebumps that formed across my body because of the position I was in. My body betrayed me and I shivered. This snapped Pan from his murderous glare and I wasn't sure if I should be more scared now. A smirk appeared on his face. He raised a brow while leaning down.

"You're very interesting, Luna. Perhaps I should keep you around." He said, analyzing me. Causing heat to rise to my cheeks, earning a bigger smirk from him. "I think I shall, especially if I can continue getting reactions from you like that." He whispered, getting off me abruptly. "Well, lads, should we keep her?" A mixture of yells was heard, some yes, some no. Pan then turned to Felix. "What do you think, Felix?" I was beginning to assume Felix was his right-hand man.

"While her challenging you was utterly foolish, I think she could be useful in combat. And you said yourself she had fire." He trailed off. The two shared a look and Peter grinned.

"Luna," Pan walked towards me as I brushed myself off. "You're a lost girl now."


End file.
